Seeing Eye to Eye
by degreenifyinggravity
Summary: Eye color is important to everyone, especially in the world of literature. All of your favorite Wicked characters in this eight-shot. I will write about one character at a time. Other characters may be "hinted at", but will not be mentioned. No pairings.
1. Part I Elphaba

A/N: This was inspired by a movie my social studies teacher showed me called "Eye of the Storm" or "Class Divided". It's about this third grade teacher teaching her students about discrimination by discriminating by eye color. It isn't mildly related to this story, but it got me thinking about eyes.

Here's the part where I tell everyone about what's happening in my life! I'm seeing Wicked for the second time (unless you count YouTube views) when it comes to my hometown! And the best part? FRONT. ROW. TICKETS. You heard me. I'm thrillified (stupid spellcheck(it just said "thrillified" and "spellcheck" weren't words!)!

Mom (since I know you're reading this), I guess this is for you, because it took me nearly a month to come up with something I'd be comfortable for you to read and later harass me about. You can comment (if you really want to).

* * *

Part I- Elphaba

Elphaba's eyes were brown, flecked with amber. More often than not, they were straightforward and direct, somewhat piercing, even appearing angry. But she wasn't necessarily angry. But who would want to look close enough? It was easier to just look at the skin.

Occasionally though, her eyes glittered with her quick wit, often paired with a smirk or a raised eyebrow. Sometimes followed or preceded by an irritated eye-roll.

But rarely, very rarely, a warmth, even a loneliness, could be seen though the depths of her eyes. In fact, it wasn't terribly rare. At night, alone in her attic bedroom, or sitting at her own lunch table while listening to the whispers and giggles or insults and cruel jokes thrown at her harshly, she felt alone. That was how it was, how it always would be, she thought.

But wit, fire, courage, intelligence, compassion, strength, and integrity could all be seen in her eyes.

But, for a long time, no one even noticed them.


	2. Part II Glinda

A/N: Hello, world of Wicked fanfiction! So, yeah, here's Glinda's little one-shot. I'm going backwards from when the characters come out for curtain calls. First, Elphaba, then Glinda (well, they come out at the same time, but still) so even though I won't drop hints or anythig, it should be obvious if you can remember when they come out or if you look at a video on Youtube or something.

Oh, and Mom, please don't email this to the world or even Dad... Just, no.

Disclaimer: Shoot! I didn't write one last time. Oh well, anyway, I may as well do this in song.

Me (in my best Cheno voice): Wicked! Wicked! Is mine!

Stephen Schwartz: No, it's mine! And that was too many syllables! _And _you can't sing Glinda's part.

(sigh) Sadly, my songwriting skills are worse than Justin Beiber (okay, maybe not _that _bad) and I'll never be Glinda. I still wanna play Elphaba though! But yeah, I don't own it.

* * *

Part II- Glinda

_Ga_linda's eyes were crystal blue, "the perfect shade" as her parents called it. They sparkled in a way that when she smiled, all of the boys within her twenty-foot radius flocked toward her like bees to flowers.

Galinda liked boys. She found that out early on. And, of course, boys liked her.

But when Galinda pouted, her bright blue eyes overflowed with large tears, and she found this extremely effective, for it was the perfect way to get what she wanted at the exact moment she wanted it.

In fact, Galinda found early on that the only way her eyes weren't positivifyingly beautificatious was when she was angry. So Galinda was never angry. Pouting was so easy that she didn't need to be.

But _Gl_inda's eyes, although precisely the same color, had a warmth and understanding to them, giving her an aura of wisdom. Glinda's eyes weren't afraid to be angry.

They looked beautiful anyway.


	3. Part III The Wizard

A/N: This story is dedicated to anyone out there who will be the Wizard in Hedwig466's RPG, Dancing Through Life!

Now, it's time for... (drumroll) that random look into my personal life! I'm seeing _Wicked _Thursday! I can't wait! So, for the first time in months, I'm updating! Hooray! I shall be Elphaba for the second time in a row for Halloween, and I can't wait! I'm also going to coat my face and hands in green eye shadow and wear my new Elphaba costume to the Orpheum on Thursday! On Halloween, I'll wear paint, but eye shadow is so the Orpheum people don't get mad that I got paint all over their seats...

**_ALSO, CHECK OUT HEDWIG466'S RPG, DANCING THROUGH LIFE! WE NEED A WIZARD REALLY BADLY, AND NESSA/BOQ'S OPEN TOO! PLUS, WE HAVE COOKIES! (BAKED BY MYSELF)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wizard. Who wants him, anyway? Hopefully someone does, because we seriously need one in Dancing Through Life!

* * *

Part III- The Wizard

The Wizard's eyes were rainy day grey. It was a dull, boring color, that matched the dull, boring Kansas prairies that he hailed from. No family, few friends; no one to keep him company except a flock of cattle.

Then there was Oz, overflowing with bright, vivid colors. The red-skinned Quadling people to the South, the blue-tattooed Vinkus tribes to the West, the bright crimson poppy fields… color was an important part of Oz indeed. Later, a yellow brick road, a pair of ruby red slippers, an emerald city.

And still, his eyes remained stone cold grey. His dark black hair faded to grey as well, and his face became withered with age.

Emerald green. His favorite color. The opposite of those dull Kansas prairies. Bright, vibrant, fresh, growing…

But never wicked.

* * *

A/N: Review, and I will personally arrange for Fiyero to deliver your virtual _Wicked _cookies! An remember to join Hedwig's RPG, especially if you want to be the Wizard!


End file.
